A Moment in Time
by xx-MissMoMo4eva-xx
Summary: What if Bellatrix gets a second chance of life. A chance to choose the right side. Everything she has done for Voldemort has been erased and she's transported into the golden trios 6th year as a 6th year Gryffindor. What happens when Bella and Hermione become friends and eventually more than friends? FEMSLASH
1. A New Day

A moment in time

Summary:

What if Bellatrix gets a second chance of life. A chance to choose the right side. Everything she has done for Voldemort has been erased and she's transported into the golden trios 6th year as a 6th year Gryffindor. What happens when Bella and Hermione become friends and eventually more than friends? FEMSLASH

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter one: A new day.

Hermione walked onto the platform with Harry and Ron and stared up at the train with a smile.

"Ready to go home?" She asked Harry

"Always" Harry replied with a smile.

They loaded their trunks onto the train before turning to hug Mrs Weasley goodbye.

"Please behave this year you three"

"We always try Mrs Weasley Harry said hugging her

"Yeah trouble seems to find us" Hermione said hugging her too.

After they said their goodbyes they boarded the train ready for their trip to Hogwarts. The train ride was uneventful for the trio and before they knew it it was time to get ready to get off. Professor McGonagal was standing on the platform waiting on the students to arrive.

"Miss Granger may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Professor"

The boys walked off leaving Hermione with the professor.

"Hermione we have a new Gryffindor 6th year this year. I would like you to look after her. You will share a dorm with her and only her as there are now too many 6th years. I expect you to make her feel very welcome"

"Of course Professor"

"Good. Miss Granger this is Bellatrix Black, Bellatrix this is Hermione Granger"

A bright looking 16 year old girl smiled at Hermione as they shook hands.

"Please call me Bella"

Hermione smiled back.

"You can call me 'Mione all my friends do"

They walked in comfortable silence to the castle and into the great hall.

"The ceiling is enchanted" Bella said out loud.

'I'm going to like this girl' Hermione thought to herself.

They sat down next to the boys.

"Harry, Ron this is Bellatrix Black she's a new 6th year"

The boys shook hands with Bella and turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for a brand new year. First years please be aware that the forbidden forest is out of bounds unless with Professor Hagrid or another teacher. Follow the rules and there will be no problems. I hope we all have a great year now let the feast begin"

"Ron are you ok to take the first years by yourself?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" Ron said nodding

"Ok. Bella come with me"

Bella and Hermione stood up and left the great hall.

"Ok this is the quickest way to all floors of the castle and the Gryffindor common room but keep an eye on the staircases"

"They change" Bella said finishing the sentence

Hermione and Bella climbed the stairs chatting about their childhood.

"My childhood was hard. Growing up in a pure blood family being a lesbian lets just say I learnt how to block hexes from a young age"Bella said softly

"Growing up lesbian in a muggle family isn't much easier. Here we are"

They stood in front of the fat lady.

"Hello Hermione who is your friend?"

"Margaret this is Bella a new Gryffindor student"

"Pleasure. Password?"

"Fortuna Major" Hermione said and the portrait swung open.

"This is the common room boys dorms are that way and ours are this way"

They took the door to the right of the fireplace and headed up the stairs. There was now a new door opposite the 6th year dorm and Hermione stopped.

"I guess this is ours"

Hermione opened the door and gasped.

"Wow" the girls whisper together.


	2. New Beginning

**Chapter 2: New Beginning**

"Do you mind if I have the bed on the left?" Bella asked shyly.

"Of course not. I prefer the right"

There were two queen size four poster beds with maroon curtains placed either side of the window, a bedside table each, a closet and a desk each. There was a door to the left of Bella's bed.

"I wonder what is in there." Hermione said pointing towards the door.

"One way to find out" Bella said walking over to the door.

"We have our own bathroom?"

"Looks like it"

"Ok who did you pay off?" Hermione asked jokingly

"No one. Is this a big deal?"

"Only head girl and boy usually get their own bathroom"

"We better get to bed" Bella said closing the door

Both girls changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Hermione waved her wand and silently turned the lights off. Both girls laid in bed quietly for a few minutes.

"Hermione are you awake?" Bella asked softly

"Yeah?"

"I know we just met but would you mind if I slept with you tonight? I don't like being alone my first night in a new place"

"Lumos" Hermione said and lifted up the covers.

Bella silently climbed into bed with Hermione.

"Thank you"

"Any time. Feel free to just climb in whenever you want to. Only thing I cuddle"

"Fine with me"Bella said with a smile

They snuggled down and were soon fast asleep.

"Hermione?" Bella said running her fingers down her arm.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied sleepily

"It's 7:30. Time to get up"

"Five more minutes?" Hermione asked snuggling closer.

"I could get used to this" bella said softly.

"So could I" Hermione replied smiling.

They laid in bed for another five minutes before getting up and getting dressed. Their timetables had appeared on their desks over night and each girl picked up her own and looked at the others.

"We have all of the same classes" Bella said excited

"We do" Hermione replied with a nod.

They headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Bella I have been meaning to ask you something?"

"Ok ask away"

"Are you related to Sirius Black?"

"Yeah he's my cousin how do you know him?"

"He's Harry's god father. The few times I have met him he has been lovely"

"He is. I wish I had the courage to run away like he did"

"If you ever find it you are more than welcome to come live with me."

"Thanks Hermione you are too kind"

The rest of the week went by in the same way. Both girls getting closer and enjoying each other's company.

A/N: So sorry it's only short and not as soon as I would have liked it but here it is


	3. Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

 _A/N: this is from Bella's POV_

The dark lord pointed his wand at the baby as bright green flew out the tip of his wand but instead of killing the child it backfired and hit him.

I sat up in bed screaming as the memories of my past life came flooding back. Ever since the first nightmare a few weeks ago I have been placing a silencing charm around my bed. I haven't let Hermione sleep with me since the first one and she's starting to notice me pull away from her.

"Just because you have silenced your bed doesn't mean I can't see you" Hermione said sadly before rolling away

I unsilenced my bed.

"Hermione I miss you" I whispered.

She silently lifted her covers and I climbed into bed with her.

"This doesn't mean you get out of talking about the nightmares" she said cuddling into me.

"I know but not tonight"

She nodded and was soon back asleep. I lay awake beside her thinking about how to explain to her who I am and what I did before I got the second chance. I had to tell her and I had to do it today. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my desk. I pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of my bag before opening my ink and writing a quick note.

 _Hermione,_

 _Gone to breakfast early. If I'm not there by the time you come down meet me under the tree near the lake at 9am. I'm ready to talk._

 _-B_

I quickly dressed and left. I was lucky it was a Sunday morning and not many people liked to wake up early. I only passed a few students on my way down to the kitchens. I tickled the pear and entered. I walked up to the nearest house elf.

"Excuse me may I ask you a favor?"

The house elf nodded.

"Could I get a basket of fruits and a flask of pumpkin juice please? I am taking Hermione granger on a picnic this morning"

The house elf nodded and quickly reappeared with the basket full of goodies. I thanked him and left. I quickly ran outside to the tree and setup. At 9am Hermione showed up.

"What's all this Bella?"

"I thought we might get hungry while we talk. I need you to promise me something"

"Anything" Hermione said sitting down.

"I need you to promise to let me explain everything before you freak out"

"Of course"

I took a deep breath.

"Ok I'm just going to say this first. I have fallen in love with you"

She gasped softly.

"Secondly, I am Bellatrix Lestrange. I was there the night he tried to kill Harry I tried to stop him from killing Lily and James but he wouldn't listen to me. After he died Dumbledore came to me and offered me a second chance at a childhood to be good which of course I grabbed."

Hermione touched my arm.

"I know who you were and I know who are now and who you are now is Bellatrix Black the girl I have fallen in love with"


End file.
